


Раскаяние

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Запутанные отношения соулмейтов
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Javert/Jean Valjean, Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 6





	Раскаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по различным воплощениям романа "Отверженные" Виктора Гюго для команды WTF FrIta 2018

Жеан чувствовал его на другом конце Парижа. Для связи соулмейтов это было не так далеко, но Жеан переживал. Почти каждый вечер сердце его сжималось от знакомого ощущения. Соулмейт раскаивался, снова. И Жеан не понимал, что толкает другого человека и какие поступки тот совершает. Тем не менее связь образовалась.   
Они встретились у «Коринфа». Жеан выходил с собрания и жалел о своем молчании. Когда появилась связь, он почти перестал уделять внимание друзьям, политике, их кружку, увлеченный сильными эмоциями соулмейта.  
Жеана дёрнули за локоть и затащили в переулок.   
— Я Монпарнас, и я бы стащил у тебя все монеты, оставив на лице лиловый синяк. Но сегодня ты слишком печален, а это лицо так прекрасно.   
Жеану даже почудилось, что тот специально составлял речь, так что он невольно улыбнулся.   
Его соулмейт был живым, здоровым, да к тому же ужасным модником. А на моду он зарабатывал известным способом. Жеан отводил глаза, но всегда пускал Монпарнаса к себе, если тот спасался бегством от полиции. Чувство раскаяния в такие моменты доходило до предела.  
Монпарнас целовался исступленно. Он замаливал свои грехи, осторожно раздевая Жеана, оглаживая плечи, впиваясь зубами в тонкую кожу шеи и тут же лаская ее. Затем Монпарнас подталкивал Жеана к дивану, столику, стене — что было ближе, и вставал на колени. Тот наблюдал за ним сверху, как ритмично движется голова соулмейта, и вздыхал от удовольствия. Монпарнас поднимал глаза, и это было их таинство исповеди. Жеан читал во взгляде Монпарнаса очередные грехи, Монпарнас позволял ему это.   
Изливаясь семенем в рот жадно глотающего Монпарнаса, Жеан забывал о раскаянии. А потом Монпарнас оставался до самого утра, и Жеан прощал ему все. 

***

Анжольрас ненавидел Грантера: как тот посмел шутить вместе со своими пьяными дружками. Он показушничал, весьма громко жаловался на «холодный мрамор» и заказывал очередную бутылку вина. Анжольрас лишь напрягался в ответ на выкрик: «Я должен валяться у твоих ног, я умру за тебя!», и в раздражении уходил на второй этаж, где его ждал кружок и новая речь.   
Грантер присоединялся к нему чуть позже, все с той же бутылкой, и садился рядом. Ему нравилось пристально наблюдать за своим партнёром, уверенно рассуждающим о всеобщем благоденствии и процветании. Анжольрас, смущаясь, принимался отчитывать его за неспособность пропагандировать среди художников и скульпторов. Им были нужны люди искусства. Грантер шутил и размахивал бутылкой:   
— Неужели меня тебе не хватает, Аполло?   
О, он знал, как Анжольраса раздражает эта бутылка. Ночью ему придется извиняться.   
Впрочем, Грантер был не против. Если пошире раскрыть занавески, то может повезти. Анжольрас при свете луны превращался в то самое подобие божества. Грантер действительно падал к его ногам, и Анжольрас уверено клал руку на его покрытую жесткими кудрями голову, чувствуя раскаяние Грантера. Затем он заставлял его встать, Анжольрас не любил позерство и пафос. Он просто позволял себя вести к кровати и так же беспрекословно раздевался. Иногда Анжольрас сам чувствовал раскаяние. Грантер — это его ноша, он должен позаботиться о нем. Но пока выходило наоборот.   
Поцелуи, тягучие, нежные, отвлекали от забот. Касания самых чувствительных мест заставлять вздрагивать от предвкушения. Совсем близкое дыхание поглощало все остальные шумы. Размеренные толчки приносили чувство единения. Накрывавший оргазм — чувство опустошения и облечения. Анжольрас прощал Грантера. Прощал этот мир за его несправедливость и грязь. 

***

Месье Жавер служил в полиции слишком долго, чтобы понимать: соулмейты заставляют людей совершать невообразимое. В поисках одни становились сталкерами и маньяками. А кто терял — прибегал к самоубийству. К сожалению, не все его подопечные могли ощущать то самое чувство раскаяния. Самое сильное чувство, которое было связью соулмейтов.   
Жан Вальжан был из таких. Уголовник, рецидивист, подлец, вор и просто лжец. Жавер никогда бы не изменил своего мнения о нем. Даже когда Вальжан ворвался в суд и признался, что другого человека оклеветали по его вине. Даже когда он скорбно склонился над умирающей женщиной. Его раскаяние — ничто иное, как очередное притворство. Жавер был уверен все эти годы.   
А потом он посмотрел в глаза Жана, на морщины вокруг них и отметил, как идет ему седина. Вальжан стоял перед ним, полный боли и надежды.   
— Я убедился, что Козетта будет счастлива. И теперь я весь твой.   
Вальжан еле удержался, чтобы не упасть на колени, и потянул вперёд сцепленные руки. Где-то на периферии сознания Жавера мелькнула мысль о забытых в ящике стола наручниках. Странно, что это случилось именно сегодня. Но Жавер думал о ином. Всего внимание было приковано к незнакомому до сего момента чувству. Он тяжело вздохнул и сам упал на колени перед Жаном. Человеком, который страдал от закона, который страдал за других людей.   
Жавер впервые почувствовал раскаяние и надеялся, что оно взаимно. 

***

Париж пережил многое.


End file.
